


【罗索】枪与剑之歌（谍战梗）

by sanyizoro



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanyizoro/pseuds/sanyizoro





	1. Chapter 1

part 1前言简介

1.背景：架空的谍战背景，黑道帮派与警察的斗争如火如荼。

2.人物设定：

明哥:黑帮唐吉坷德家族的BOSS，主营枪械和毒品的贩卖，掌管半数以上的地下交易，是黑道中势力最强的头目。

索隆：警局辑唐行动的副队长，擅使武士刀，精于近身格斗。

罗:唐吉坷德家族的首席干部，警局的王牌卧底，精通医术，枪斗术，爆破。

罗索:曾是同一所军校的学员，罗比索隆大两级。

3.关于借鉴

以前很喜欢国产个人英雄主义片燕双鹰系列，此文有模仿借鉴的痕迹，有夸大违和请见谅。关于枪械知识和谍战部分也是胡编乱造，非常粗糙，随便读读就可以了。

4.关于写作风格

这次是模仿蘑菇君的片段式的写法，不讲逻辑不讲时间线，但我会取小标题分隔一下。

part 2 默契

罗黑洞洞的枪口瞄准了索隆的前额，只要扣动扳机，枪响，索隆会死。

不管是站在索隆身后的唐吉珂德的最高干部维尔戈，还是一旁持枪瞄准索隆的五个枪手，都不会怀疑这一点。

罗是百发百中的神枪手，只要是被他盯上的目标，没有一个能摆脱当场去世的结局。

“罗，磨磨唧唧好像不是你的风格。”维尔戈推了推墨镜，语气无比阴邪，“听说这个警察是你曾经的校友，你们的关系还很不错。”

罗近前一步，持枪的手纹丝未动，“早在他第一次和家族交锋时我就和joker交代清楚了，倒是你常年在外孤陋寡闻，一回来就废话一堆。睁大眼睛看好，我是怎么……”

罗絮絮叨叨，看似是漫不经心地和维尔戈闲扯，余光却偷瞄向索隆，看他神色淡然地眨两下眼，明白这是准备就绪的信号，立即食指一收，扣动扳机，伴随“杀”字的尾音，出膛的子弹钻进肉体。

进的却不是索隆的脑袋，而是维尔戈的左胸。

“……他的。”罗好整以暇地说完剩下两个字，一甩手，枪口对着一旁警戒的枪手走了一遍。四发子弹，五个杂鱼，为避免不必要的浪费，罗挑了一个刁钻的角度，让两个身形相仿的枪手的脖子处在同一水平线上，子弹几乎同时擦过他们的颈部大动脉，这些家伙还没来得及把手到擒来的得意转为队友临阵叛变的震惊，便已命归黄泉。

作为队友，罗是让人无比安心的存在，作为敌人，这实在是可怕的噩梦。

与此同时，索隆的武士刀深深扎入维尔戈的腹部，再狠狠地将刀身在敌人体内一旋。

“为……什么？”话一出口，便带出一口血，一枪临近心脏，一刀擦过脾胃，都是不容开玩笑的致命伤。

怎么会这样？

维尔戈一遍遍地质问，始终想不到像样的答案。

他已经足够谨慎了！

他没有完全信任罗这个家族首席杀手，因此他选择藏在绿发警察身后，拿他充当人肉掩体。维尔戈更不会认为绿发男人会乖乖站着任别人爆头，因此他紧盯索隆的肩膀。要避过罗的子弹，要靠身体一瞬间的爆发力躲子弹的话，肩膀势必要先动，只要索隆的肩膀一动，或是罗枪口的角度稍有改变，维尔戈会条件反射地后仰躲避。

可惜，他完全算错了，罗没有偏转枪口，就那样对准索隆的脑袋扣扳机。索隆也没有调动肌肉做出有爆发力的动作来打草惊蛇，仅是偏一下脑袋给子弹放行，维尔戈身材高壮，索隆脑袋对的，正是他的胸膛。

开枪的罗和躲子弹的索隆，像两台经过精密计算的仪器，一举一动，完美契合。之后解决杂鱼和补刀也是这样，没有暗示没有言语指令，索隆第一时间捡起落在身后的刀进攻维尔戈，罗第一时间向众枪手射击。

可他们不是仪器，他们是最有有战斗默契的校友，是表面势不两立实则生死相依的恋人。

一步算错，满盘皆输，维尔戈直挺挺地向后倒去。

罗快步朝绿发警察走去，语气里是少见的焦急，“流血了……看来我那一下还是擦伤了，你怎么……”

索隆揩一把头上的血，满不在乎地截住罗的话，“你想说我怎么不早点躲？这家伙很机警，我动得早他躲得更快，我们只有一次机会。再说，你的枪法越来越厉害，要毫发无伤并不容易……”

话音未落，警笛声由远及近，嘈杂的人声响起。

“你们的人来了，我该走了。”

看罗迅速在后窗坠下一条长绳准备撤离，索隆忍不住开口，“罗，路在那边……”

“闭嘴！”

part 3 罗的枪斗术

罗入军校前走的是军医路线，父母都是优秀的医生，受家庭氛围的熏陶他的医术天分极高。可进入军校，在战斗演习中接触到枪械，他不由得陷入其中无法自拔。

比起救人，他果然更喜欢杀人。

当然，那只是受各种影视剧影响的中二宣言，在日后最黑暗的日子里，他才明白每当用子弹带走生命的时候，手里的枪会没来由地沉一分。

不屑于照搬老教官那一套枪斗术，他觉得太死板，太保守，他也没耐心成天耗在靶场里对准红心瞄准，他更喜欢多样灵活的枪斗方式。

后来加入唐吉诃德家族，明哥曾毫不吝啬地给予罗这样的评价：他有一百种射死人的方式，这小子对枪有神奇的感觉，瞄准简直是对他的最大侮辱。

确实，在罗的认知里，百发百中是用枪的基本觉悟，这样的神射手很多，光唐吉诃德家族，近一半的干部枪法很准，但要在枪林弹雨中只身战群敌还要全身而退就是另外一回事了。预测对手身处的位置，在各个掩体中藏身并快速转移，出枪的角度和时机，对危险的直觉，换弹夹的速度……任何一样都比射中红心困难百倍，也重要百倍。

而且，开枪不一定用食指，透明而坚韧的鱼线绑在扳机上，固定好枪支，枪口对准预定的方位，人藏在不远处，适时地扯动鱼线拉扳机；在腰上固定一把枪口朝后的小型手枪也是非常必要，当背后出现敌人的时候，可以第一时间掌握主动权，避免转身开枪浪费时间，浪费生命。

除了用枪，他的匕首也用得不错，有良好的医术底子，他知道把刀插入人体的哪个部位才最省力最有效，谈笑之间便能瓦解对方战斗力，被逼急了，在刀上涂点麻醉药也不算什么稀奇事，所以说，千万不要招惹医生，更不要招惹一个近乎于战斗狂的医生，深刻领教过的唐吉诃德家族非常明白这一点。

part 4 枪与剑的争端

那时，他们在同一所军校厮混，罗是临近毕业的优秀学员，索隆还是是格斗术一般枪法一塌糊涂的菜鸟。

刚认识不久，对于枪与剑的主导地位，他们还有一番激烈的争论。

“现在是热兵器时代了，还抱着刀不放，你的速度再快，能快过子弹的速度？”罗对索隆拒绝用枪很是费解。

“子弹的速度确实快，但用完之后呢？”索隆拿过罗的配枪，褪下弹夹扣扳机，用暗哑的咔擦声回应罗的理直气壮，“岂不是一堆废铁？”

罗快被气乐了，“一个合格的枪手，怎么可以不带足子弹？怎么可以被换弹夹影响射击速度？枪战中你何必死板到只用自己的枪，随手捡敌人的枪是基本常识吧。”

当时急于投入训练，争端暂时搁置。

后来，索隆也开始学枪，不过倾向于长管步枪或是冲锋枪，能上刺刀的就好了，子弹打完了可以当剑使。

再后来，他拿了罗送的的M24突击步枪充当三刀流的替补武器，杀敌那叫一个痛快。随后叫罗撞见，枪管上的血迹不能完全清理干净，这位爱枪人士脸都绿了，当晚艹索隆那叫一个狠，三天下不来床的那种。

“能不能不要有事没事拿枪当烧火棍使，嫌累赘你随手扔了都行。”迎着绿发男人委屈又无辜的表情，他终是软下语气，“也不是完全不能用，在手边没有刀情势危急的时候，随你高兴。”

索隆揉揉酸软的腰，笑得人畜无害。

再后来，枪剑之争已成为久远的记忆。

同一类人就是这样，虽不能完全认同和契合，但并不妨碍他们走在一起。

part 5 弱势

还在军校时，罗的全能已经到了非人类的程度，医术，枪法，爆破，军事战略，连近身格斗也不弱，后来罗还学了刀术，简直是学习的天才。

“你还有什么不会的？”好奇之余索隆还多了一分男人无法避免的争强好胜，心说这家伙还让不让人活？

罗扶着下巴想了想，“嗯……游泳，这个真没办法克服。”

索隆心想，正巧我的水性不错，不甘心继续追问，“还有呢？”

“说情话。”

“哈？”索隆好奇的表情一瞬间扭曲了，话题转得太突然他半晌才反应过来，“你要谈恋爱？”心说你这种优秀到逆天的家伙要什么类型的才配得上，“那你要追谁？”

“你。”

“这不是挺能说的嘛，还是老司机级别的那种。”顿了顿忽然炸毛，“卧槽你说谁？！”

part 5 互补

罗使枪，索隆用剑；罗怕水，索隆水性很好；罗谨慎精细但过于在意计划的完美实施，索隆粗枝大叶但自有临时变通的超然。

与其说是天造的缘分让他们相遇，不如说是彼此有意识地互补。一个人做不到的，另一人来。人无完人，不可能同时掌握所有技能，但也不可能一无是处，罗和索隆就是这样默契的存在。

part 6 躲子弹

索隆注定走冷兵器的路线了，但罗觉得还缺点什么。

“你应该学学怎么躲子弹，如果你遭遇一个可怕的神枪手，剑术再好也全无用武之地。”罗反复把玩着手中的枪，在掌中旋得飞快也不会掉落，好似是一个有灵性的活物。

索隆盯住罗手里的动作移不开眼，漫不经心地问：“怎么学？让教官给我开小灶？”

罗摇摇头，勾起唇角一笑，“他太弱了，我来做你的教官……”话音未落，旋转的枪骤然停住，砰地枪响，子弹出膛，擦着索隆的右肩飞过，军装破了好大一个裂口。

“卧槽！你能不能知会一声……”说到一半自己都乐了，“也是，敌人的话不会提前打招呼……”

“如果瞄准要害，刚才你已经死了。”罗带着痛心疾首的担忧，稍稍眯眼，“要不你去领一套防弹服来再练？或者换演习用的空包弹？”

“不用。”索隆斩钉截铁地拒绝，摆好架势，“那种东西只会让人心生侥幸，空包弹也无法和实弹相比，只有跟死亡的距离足够近，才会锻炼出不用大脑思考就会条件反射的本能。”

罗没想到索隆配合得如此爽快，也就不再多话。此后不论是单独开小灶训练还是集体的演习，他们几乎都站在对立面，均拿出看家本领全力以赴。

当然，危险的实弹演练也并非完全平安顺遂，索隆足够努力也足够优秀，但在罗面前还差点意思，他不止一次在演练时中弹，即使罗可刻意避开要害，几天都活动不了的伤终是难免。

内心再不忍还是要毫不留情地开枪，如果未来索隆面临的是凶悍的敌人，就不会有存活的侥幸了。

后来，索隆锻炼出能和子弹媲美的躲避速度和条件反射般的直觉，任罗的角度再刁钻，也难伤他分毫。

“能躲过我的子弹，那95%的枪手都伤不了你了。”罗收枪插入卡兜，笑容极是自信。

后来，罗加入唐吉诃德家族，对担任协警的索隆补充了一句，“你随时要做好躲避子弹的准备，要是有背叛者突然开枪，你不至于死得太冤枉，刀在发难前有明显的起手式，枪不一样，一个弱鸡都能拿起来扣扳机，所以，你要下意识地防备所有人，包括我……”

part 7 神伤

罗以前不明白，在这个乱世，生存下来已无比艰难，为什么还会有人用枪对着自己的脑袋自戕，爱上索隆后他明白了，如果索隆死了，他也会毫不犹豫地举枪对准自己的太阳穴，轻轻扣动扳机。

……待续


	2. 【罗索】枪与剑之歌2

part 8 情报

发现罗和警局的人有神秘接触，明哥在罗身上装了监视器，以便随时监测罗的动向。

倒了一杯红酒轻轻晃荡着挥发酒液中的涩气，监视器里嘈杂的人声变得遥远，关门声响起，罗应该和接头人进了一家隔音效果不错的酒店房间。

“罗，你神神秘秘的要干嘛？”

嗓音有点耳熟，好像在哪里听过。

“索隆当家的，肯定是有要事才约你来，我可没什么休闲的时间。”

说话时伴着脱衣解带的声音，罗应该是脱下安有监视器的外衣放在了床头柜上，镜头不再摇晃，变得清晰起来，固定在面对房间床的视角。

一看接头人，明哥认出来了，原来是那个小警察。在他把罗的身家背景调查清楚前，罗已经把所有的社会关系交代仔细了，包括这个索隆，是他在警校时的师弟，更是床伴，罗是这么说的。

所以，罗费尽心机溜出去，就是为了约炮？说出去傻子都不信。

不等红酒醒出适宜的口感，明哥便端起来下了半杯，镜片后的眼睛微微眯了起来。

这个豹崽子，究竟想干什么？

明哥目不转睛地盯着画面，生怕错过什么关键信息。

看见罗背对镜头解下武装带随手往边上一扔，也不管武装带上的枪啊子弹啊手雷什么的经此暴力一磕会不会损坏甚至走火，便迫不及待地脱裤子，把身上扒得干干净净。

要亲热确实有此必要，罗虽然没有达到武装到牙齿这种程度，但是，皮带上、裤兜里、靴筒上都安置了要命的武器，武装带上更不用说，能安排的卡缝都武装上了。

但此时，不败枪神卸下了所有的武器。

一个人要发泄性欲的时候，总会呼吸混乱，心跳加速，脑子难免发热。

如若要偷袭这位传奇人物，此时便是最好的时机。

但处在对立面的小警察索隆显然被这场面搞懵了，视线停留在罗的下身，双颊泛起红潮。

“你也脱啊，索隆当家的。”罗不多话一把扯下对方的敞胸外套，“我时间不多，还要去执行任务。”

——你知道任务紧急还要开房会炮友？

镜头那边的明哥竖起眉抓紧了杯身，心下颇为不悦，但下一秒，看展露在镜头面前的诱人胴体，他舒展眉头，多少了解了罗头脑发热的原因。

古铜色的皮肤散发着诱人的色泽，肌肉块块分明，紧实而有弹性，臀翘胸好，活脱脱一妖精。

明哥瞪大了眼，看罗欺身压上去，眼底多了几分雄性的妒意。

思想打了一个岔再看镜头，罗早已靠坐在床头，两只手按了小警察的绿脑袋，将腿间的巨物往人嘴里送。

哪怕是一丝不挂地做爱，这位枪神也自有一股王者的气魄，淡漠又夹杂着享受的表情，对跪趴着卖力忙活，憋得面红耳赤的床伴毫无怜惜。

“呜……呜……”索隆嘴里发出意味不明的呜咽，少顷，便被喷溅到嘴里的浊液呛得直咳，未及吞咽的唾液混着精液淌出唇沿，垂挂下两条条长长的水丝。

明哥斜睨一眼镜头里淫靡的场面，一仰头，剩下半杯酒下肚，突然听到拍打肉体的响亮声音，让他觉得脑子有些发懵。

罗一巴掌扇在那人挺起来的屁股上，“转过来，抬高……”臀瓣上红印未消，便抬枪挺进一开一阖的穴口。

用惯了发射子弹的铁制手枪，如今提屌上阵，也自有一番攻掠者的气魄。

“……喂……疼……”前戏太草率，紧涩的小穴突然捅进这么一个昂扬巨物，索隆难受得绷紧身体，眉头拧了起来。

在心里说了声抱歉，俯下身去亲了亲对方的颈窝，随手握了索隆胀起来的性器快速套弄着，插进去的肉刃暂时蛰伏不动。

索隆的不满和难受在罗片刻的温柔下消逝，他放松紧绷的臀肉，努力接纳插进屁股的大家伙，一闭眼，切切实实感受到它的温度和硬度。

罗一定有什么特殊原因才这样吧。虽然不知道具体原因，但潜意识里多少感受到罗不正常的躁动和刻意伪装的冷漠。

未及多想，屁股里的肉棒忽然动了，肆意蹂躏内壁，狠狠顶到最深处。“唔……哦……哦……罗……慢……慢点……”声音在猛烈的攻击下支离破碎，索隆双手杵着支撑好身体，承受一阵猛似一阵的撞击，而伴着羞耻的啪啪声，快感如浪潮般袭卷过来，肉穴开始分泌肠液，在猛操下粘腻如泥沼，不断把罗的屌吃得更深。

该有好久没做了吧，都不记得上次亲热是什么时候了。想到这，索隆一阵脸红，听到后方罗卖力进攻的喘息，脸烧得更厉害，便再也压抑不住呻吟。

索隆的呻吟感染的不止是身在其中的罗，镜头另一边观战的明哥早已对着瓶嘴灌完了红酒，看着胯下高耸的帐篷烦躁不已。阴茎胀疼得厉害，最好的办法的就着现场直播撸一发，可他堂堂一个黑道扛把子，怎么可以被下属打炮的场景诱惑。

可罗显然不满足于单纯的肉搏，操得尽兴时忽然退出来，够到柜子边从大衣口袋里掏出一个辣眼的玩意儿。

一枚鸡蛋大小的粉色物事，一种风月场所才能见到的情趣跳蛋。一按开关便嗡嗡地震着，才抵到穴口，索隆触电似的一阵颤栗，推进去更不得了，索隆猛地瞪圆眼拉长了颈线，随着震动频率难耐地耸屁股扭腰。

“唔……好奇怪……屁股好痒……罗，拿……拿出来……唔……”一连串变了调的呻吟极尽色情，震动造成的麻痒简直要让人酥到骨子里，生理泪水不受控制地涌了出来。

“操！”镜头那边的明哥已然投降，掏出大鸟来撸得好不惬意。

而这边，罗露出一个意味不明的神秘微笑，掐住索隆耸动的腰将昂扬不倒的家伙送进去，把跳蛋顶得更深。

“啊啊……唔……”极致的刺激令大脑一片空白，可还没等缓过劲儿来，熟悉而有磁性的嗓音在耳边响起。

“索隆当家的，我衣服里有监视器，电池盒里有情报……”语速有点快，声音压得极低。

监视器？！

反应过来时，早控制不住奔到顶端的快感，身子剧烈一抖，白浊喷射出来，屁股收紧，也逼得罗精关失守。

罗退出来，扯过床单角擦干胯间的液体，对软瘫在床上的索隆恶劣地笑笑，“索隆当家的，这东西你可要含好了，要是在回到家之前取出来，你知道后果。”

说完穿戴整齐，摔门而去。

怎么看都是无情冷男调教玩物的腔调，明哥借索隆最后一个捂着屁股，沾了满手淫液的画面，一抖手泄了出来。

勉强消化完罗的言外之意，但索隆依然觉得屁股里的情报真他妈磨人，软下去的男根又被跳蛋操得硬了起来，穿裤子费了好大一番功夫。下床走两步，感觉腿都不自在了。

万般艰辛地出门，担心有明哥的人监视尾随硬是没敢拿出来，在经历几番迷路周折后被偶然撞见的同事送回家时，跳蛋早耗干了电不运作了。

打开家门的第一件事就是脱裤子，扶着墙，手指探到穴里抠了一阵，意外发现一根细线，赶紧将这见鬼的情报拽了出来。

莫非，回信的时候又要含着这玩意儿去挨操？扮演被调教乖的小警察？

光想想这点，已经射不出东西的小兄弟又硬了起来。

part 9 戏中戏

“任务完成了？”

“我活着站在这里不就是最好的答案？还是你坐办公室逍遥惯了，废话也变得特别多？”

晃着杯中的酒液迟迟不饮，明哥盯着面前昂然站立的男人，呋呋直笑，“论逍遥谁赶得上你？任务迫在眉睫还有时间会情人。”

“你……跟踪我？还是监视？”罗抬眸放大瞳孔，嘴角微微抽搐，表演了一个恰当的震惊表情。他知道以自己的习惯的话，面部不须表现得太夸张。

“不心血来潮，怎么知道你在和警察接触？”

罗冷下金眸，嗓音越发低沉，“一个只会好勇斗狠的小警察而已，对警察厅上头的新政府并没有什么情感，只要你高兴，我随时可以拉他入伙。”

“呋呋……有意思……作为玩乐的床伴，确实是不错的选择……”明哥适时刹住后面的话，他发现罗的眼神一瞬间变得危险起来，给人一种下一秒就会迸射出致命利器的错觉。

“他是床伴，但也只能是我的，和你没有任何关系！”

如果不是卧底的任务，他何尝愿意用床伴这种词来侮辱索隆，更不会干借亲热时机传递情报这种龌龊事，在别人的窥视下干私密事，更是百般不自在。

但是，为了伪装成冷酷杀手的角色，他必须表现出对索隆的淡漠，才能确保索隆的相对安全。

不过，一个男人宣誓一下所有权没什么毛病，这点权力都没有，未免与首席干部的名号不相匹配。

part 10 崇拜

一袭贴身的黑色窄袖衫，黑斑点牛仔裤衬得腿矫健而修长；黑色武装带在上身拼出交错的方格，上面挂了各式精巧的武器。下身相对简单，皮带上别了两把手枪和两支弹夹，大腿绑带上藏有刀片，靴筒边卡有匕首。

罗佩戴这些装备可谓是行云流水一气呵成，索隆刷好牙转头，罗已然扯过过膝的长风衣，当空甩开，手一伸，套得帅气潇洒，最后提上拉链，将一切杀招掩盖在风衣之下，衣摆上的黄色笑脸纹样在此时显得杀气腾腾，袖口里探出刺着“DEATH”英文字样的黑色刺青，活脱脱杀神现世。

单手扣好贝雷帽，就见索隆直勾勾地盯了自己，嘴边的牙膏泡沫还没擦干，端着口缸动也不动。

就在罗要怀疑自己是不是把某样东西穿反时，索隆含着一口水，含含糊糊地来了一句。

“很帅气……”  
TBC


End file.
